


[illustrated ficlet]Have Your Faith in me Instead

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman: A Death in the Family, Batman: A Death in the Family Fix-It, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark!Dick, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Fix-It, Implied threats of Non-Con, Jason Todd is Robin, Joker does, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Possessive Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Rescue, but he's still a bit of a bastard, except Jason doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Renegade would have kept the routine up behind Batman’s back. Like a cat chasing a mouse, letting his target escape purposefully only to show him later on that it was all planned, Jason never truly slipped out of his grasp, and there's no escape of the current Robin from the former. A game that Dick liked to play.Except it all stopped being a game when Batman let his Robin slip right under him and flew into danger. It stopped being a game when the pup - now omega - was lying in a pool of his own blood whimpering with every strike of the crowbar, a madman standing over him.And Renegade decided to take matters into his own hands.Alpha Dick Grayson Week Day 5 - Villain AUThis fic now has aprequel!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Comments: 19
Kudos: 460
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	[illustrated ficlet]Have Your Faith in me Instead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】不如信仰我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428872) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> Another omegaverse entry for my Renegade!Dick AU, again separate from the other two stories in the series.
> 
> I've been making dark Grayson too much of a jerk lately so I think it's about time to have him do something likable that we all want to see done.
> 
> Quick background info: Dick left the Teen Titans during his Robin days in favor of becoming Slade's apprentice and is known as Renegade. Defiance is Slade's team, basically the anti-Titans.
> 
> Edit: This fic now has a [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811806)!

The clock is ticking, but it won’t be for long.

The green-haired psychopath laughs one final time before he chokes on his own blood, not even looking at the tip of the single-edged sword sticking out of his chest as he kneels down onto the floor, legs giving out from under him. Behind him, above the gloved hands holding the hilt, is the cool and passive face of a young man, blue eyes following the clown’s declining motion under his domino mask, completely motionless save for a few strands of his long and black hair flowing upwards then falling down as they are carried by the wind.

Renegade then starts to pull the katana out, the whites of the metal stained with red streaks, having to use his foot to kick the purple-clad body off as he finishes. The clown falls to the ground, choking, wheezing as he tries to laugh some more, blood bubbling up through his painted lips and pools on the ground, his body curling up and shakes in a grotesque spasm, until that same sword comes down again, finally severing his head and the grating laughter abruptly ceases.

The warehouse is quiet now, except the ticking of the timer and the small whimpers coming from the corner. The sweet, sticky scent of a presenting omega heavy in the air.

Dick straightens up, starts to walk through the scattered bodies - some intact, others dismembered, but all alpha except the blonde lying dead next to the column(he’s made sure that she suffered the most before she died), all perished with a stroke of the sword - and towards the sad bundle of yellow and green lying shaking on the floor beyond them, its cape bunches up under the ropes tying it, stained with specks of red, its uniform half undone, pained moans coming out of it with each and every breath. Renegade stands over the pup-turning-omega, scrunching his nose at the harsh smell of cinnamon and cider mixed with the faint tinge of copper, his gaze automatically falls onto the ticking bomb situated beside the young omega suffering through his first heat.

Batman will not come, and the boy will die.

Good thing Renegade is not planning to let that happen.

Dick kneels next to the bomb and works fast, opening it up and finding the right cords to cut, before finally putting a stop to the death-clock with great efficiency. He could’ve just taken the boy and left, but there’s no fun in that. Bruce had taught him more than enough to dismantle a bomb like this even before Slade came along, and Dick really wanted to take his time studying the injured bird.

The digital numbers dim as Dick cuts off the final cord. The ticking stops as the light shuts off. Dick stands up, walks over to the whimpering boy lying only feet away. Those sweet omega scents tangy with distress and pain and fear.

Renegade stands above Robin, tilting his head, brows knitted in slight concentration as he studies him. When he finally speaks, it’s with an almost sing-song quality in his voice.

“Omega, huh?” Dick muses, taking a few more moments to consider the situation before kneeling down, looking the boy over as Robin tries but fails several times to get up, slipping on top of his own blood-soaked cape as the ropes binding him constrains his range of movement.

Dick’s fingers find their way onto the rough surface of the rope, index gently tapping there as he tilts his head to the side, blue eyes almost flashing behind his black domino mask.

“Pity,” he says, tone gentle but with a tinge of mockery in it, “presenting in the worst scenario possible, while your pack alpha isn’t even here to bear witness or comfort you. In fact, you would’ve died if it wasn’t for me. I always knew Bruce wasn’t up to the task. Still isn’t, it seems.”

The omega whines again, though from pain or from Dick’s words, he can’t tell.

Glove-clad hands find their way onto the top of Robin’s head, gently smoothing over the messy mop of raven hair in a gesture of comfort, letting out his own alpha scents to calm and reassure the distressed omega, prompting a soft moan out of the boy. Renegade takes a few more seconds to savor the moment before his hands find their way onto the ropes and start to untie them.

Renegade has been dancing around the little bird for months now. He loved to tease and frighten the boy for fun, watch as he tensed up whenever he’d gotten too close; mocking him flirtatiously, throwing out fake threats just to see the pinkish flush of indignance and fear spread from his successor’s cheeks to the tips of his ears, all while the pup was just too proud and too stubborn to back down from him. The whole sport was thrilling, probably the most fun Dick had since he’d left the Titans and sought out Slade and Defiance. Dick loved to tease a reaction out of the new Robin; it made him smile and kept him entertained. And, just as a child would mark their most precious toys, Dick secretly marked Jason as his own even before the boy had run off to seek out his birth mother, during the time he was still running around in Gotham trailing behind the Bat. And Dick always made sure to scent him whenever he’d gotten close enough, the inside of his wrist would always brush against the scent glands behind the boy’s ears just barely, marking him as his own and his _ to protect. _

Renegade would have kept the routine up behind Batman’s back. Like a cat chasing a mouse, letting his target escape purposefully only to show him later on that it was all planned, Jason never truly slipped out of his grasp, and there's no escape of the current Robin from the former. A game that Dick liked to play.

Except it all stopped being a game when Batman let his Robin slip right under him and flew into danger. It stopped being a game when the pup - now  _ omega - _ was lying in a pool of his own blood whimpering with every strike of the crowbar, a madman standing over him and countless alpha low-lives awaited eagerly as they surrounded the scene, hoping to get a taste of the sweet and young prey suffering before them when Joker was done. It stopped being a game when Dick managed to get to the scene before  _ Bruce _ did and put an end to this once and for all, saving Jason -  _ Robin -  _ from the grim fate that would’ve befallen him.

The ropes are untied and the distressed omega boy clings unto Dick tightly as if his life depends on it. Dick allows it, and spends a few more seconds to hug Robin’s warm body close and letting his own comforting sandalwood scents surround the petrified omega during this nightmarish experience of the boy’s first heat.

“Batman really isn’t the best guardian, is he?” Dick softly coos, a hint of playfulness in his tone as he pets Robin on the hair. “But don’t you worry, you’ll be safe from now on... because I’ll be taking you away from him.”

Robin doesn’t answer, rather purrs in relief and nuzzles closer to Dick’s comforting presence. Dick shifts him, wrapping the injured boy into a bundle inside his own cape, before lifting him into his arms and starts to walk out of the warehouse.

Yes. It’ll all be different from now on.

Dick will be a better alpha than Bruce ever was, anyway.


End file.
